


Can't you stay for a bit longer?

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, M/M, another hotel visit, feelings left unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: they're in another hotel and Aaron doesn't want him to go just yet.





	Can't you stay for a bit longer?

Another hotel, another 3 hours, another lie he told his wife. Another meeting he was supposed to be at, another opportunity **he** couldn't say no to.....

 

 

Another opportunity **he** would never say no to. Because **he** can never say no to Robert. He craves him too much. It pains him to admit it, but he's under his skin. And Robert knows it. He knows that it's enough to crack a smile and Aaron would come running.

 

Sometimes Aaron hates himself for it. He hates how much it affects him. But he still comes...every single time.

 

“Can't you stay for a bit longer?” - he asked laying still in bed. It was 5pm and Robert was dressing up quickly. Too quickly. They've been in that room for almost 3 hours, but ….it wasn't enough. Two rounds of sex is just not enough. Aaron wanted more.

 

“Aaron.... we've talked about this.” - answered Robert quietly as he tried to tie his tie in the mirror, while his look remained on Aaron.

 

“I know... but... can't you just say that the meeting overran or summit.” - he shrugged. He tried to play it cool, but his heart was beating so fast, he was honestly surprised he hasn't passed out yet.

 

“I'd love to stay...” - started Robert as he climbed on the bed, almost straddling him. His hands gripped the bed frame either side of Aaron's head, as he leaned closer to kiss him on the lips. - “...but I really have to go.” - he saw the disappointment on Aaron's face, but it's not like he could just stay with him. He has to go home. Aaron knows that. - “Come on don't give me that.” - he said shaking his head as he got back on his feet.

 

“What? I didn't say anything.”

 

“No, but.... I know that look.” - and to be fair, he really did know it. He saw it almost every time when their time together came to an end. Sometimes he even wished he could stay because having his way with Aaron was much more fun than any of the shit Chrissie put him through recently. But he never stayed. Despite of his feelings....Robert never stayed.

 

“I don't wanna get you in trouble, I just wanted like 10 more minutes. It's not a big deal. But if you have to go....” - said Aaron leaving his last sentence out in the open. It was up to Robert anyway.

 

“Ten minutes?” - he asked smiling as he looked at him.

 

“Ten minutes.” - repeated Aaron biting his lip.

 

“Ahh don't do that.” - he said closing his eyes, swallowing hard.

 

“What?” - asked Aaron smirking. He knew exactly that him biting his lip was one of Robert's weak points. He could never resist it.

 

“Alright then. Ten minutes.” - he sighed before he jumped back on the bed, trapping Aaron underneath him. He held his hands down as he started kissing his neck. Aaron couldn't help but moan at the sensation. He tilted his hips, and he wasn't surprised to find Robert hard. Robert immediately started grinding down on him, while he was tearing his clothes off again.

Maybe Aaron didn't know much about Robert's mind, or how it worked, but he knew that this will be a lot more than just ten minutes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts about the affair era, so if you want to, just pop in a sentence either on tumblr or twitter and I write a short story about it. I'm still on the canon path so, it only works if it can be said by one of them. 
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
